


Beach House

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Muggle AU, Pansmione - Freeform, just a little bit, muggle!Draco, muggle!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes
Summary: 25 minutes later, Pansy breezed out, carrying a huge bag in her hands. “Hey guys,” she chirps, sliding into the car next to Blaise. “Ready for our 5 days of epic fun?”Harry groans. “Don’t call it that.”“Oh I’m sorry,” Pansy snaps. “I was going to call it our 4-way orgy, but I decided not to.”“Thank God,” Blaise mutters, and Pansy flips him off. She rolls her eyes. “Why is it so bloody hot in here?”“Roof won’t roll down,” Harry says. “The button won’t press.”Pansy leans over, jamming her finger into the controls. “That won’t work - “ Draco starts, then stops as she slams her fist against the dashboard. “Pans, you’ll break the fucking car...”“Zip it Malfoy,” Pansy replies, slamming her hand against it again. With a self-satisfied smirk, she sits back down, raising her eyebrows as the roof slowly buzzed open. “Kiss my ass.”“Already tried that. Turned me off girls permanently,” Blaise mutters.





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry pulls up in the driveway, Draco is ready. He sprints towards the car, wrenching open the door and flinging himself inside, his bag awkwardly crammed up against his knees. “Go go go go,” he pants, jamming his feet into his shoes. “Drive!”    
To his credit, Harry doesn’t question him, merely guns the engine and speeds off, Draco’s house fading into the distance. With a grunt, Draco shoves his bag underneath his seat, managing to get his feet up so he could tie his shoelaces. He knows he probably looks horrendous, like he’s just walked through a cyclone, but he really doesn’t care.    
Beside him, Harry raises an eyebrow. “You’re in a hurry.”   
Draco grunts. “Parents.”    
“Oh.” Harry looks over, one hand finding Draco’s. “You good?”   
“Yeah.” Draco shrugs. “Assholes as usual. The usual shit. ‘You can’t be an artist! Why don’t you try football?’ Blah blah blah blah.”   
Harry frowns. “You sure you’re okay - “   
“I’m fine.” Draco gives him a small smile. “It’s summer. They can’t stop me. Besides, I’ve been looking forwards to this for weeks.”   
Harry looks like he’s about to press the point, but Draco hastily changes the subject. “Who are we picking up first? Pansy?”   
“Nah.” Harry takes a sharp left, trees and houses wizzing by the windows. “Blaise. Cause Pansy takes forever to get ready. We’ll grab him, then pick her up on the way to the beach.” He pauses. “Actually, you should probably text her now. Tell her I’ll be over in ten.”   
Draco nods, digging his phone out of his pocket.  _ Picking u up. Be at ur house in 10. _ __   
_ K _ , came Pansy’s reply, and Draco grins. “No way she’ll be out in 10.”    
“When is she ever?” Harry rolls his eyes. “I swear, how long does it take her to put on her fucking eyeshadow for God’s sakes?”   
Draco laughs, leaning back in his chair. It was late afternoon, sunlight streaming through the windows, making everything seem golden. The air was warm, smelling like leaves and plants and growing things, the sky clear above him. It was the perfect day, and Draco feels himself itch for his sketch pad.   
“What are you thinking about?”   
Draco looks over, his brows raised. “Sorry?”   
Harry laughs. “You have your ‘I’m thinking’ face on.”   
“I do not have an ‘I’m thinking’ face - “   
Harry nods. “Yep. Your eyes go all dreamy and glassy and you bite your lip like this - “   
Draco flips him off, and Harry smirks. “Fine tosser. I’m thinking about how bloody hot your car is.”   
Harry frowns. “Yeah, I can’t get the bloody roof to open for some reason.” He bangs the console with his fist. “Damn thing is stuck.”   
“Your car is a piece of junk.” Draco pokes at the buttons, grimacing at the cracking noise they made as he pressed them. “I’m surprised it’s gotten you this far.”   
“Asshole,” Harry says. “I happen to be the only one of us who can drive - “   
“Gays can’t drive.” Draco gives him a wink. “And you’re bi, so don’t even.”   
Harry rolls his eyes, but remains silent as they pull up at Blaise’s house. “Call him will you?”    
Draco sighs, raising his phone. He dials Blaise, fiddling with the handle of the door as he did. “Oi - “   
“Yes yes, I see the car. Calm your tits, Malfoy.”    
“Screw off,” Draco says, hanging up. He shrugs. “Should be out soon.”   
The door opens, Blaise strutting down the driveway. He was dressed perfectly as usual, and Draco sighs as he rolls down the window. “Hey Zabini. Going to a fashion show?”   
“Fuck off,” Blaise mumbles. He throws himself in the backseat, kicking his legs up behind the chair. “Least I don’t look like I crawled out of the dumpster.”   
“Hey!” Draco says. “That’s not nice to say Harry looks like he’s crawled out of the dumpster!”   
Harry swats him, and he laughs. “We can’t all be models like you, Blaise.”    
“True,” Blaise mutters as Harry pulls out of the driveway. “I’m one of a kind.”   
Harry snorts. “Why, so humble today Blaise.”    
“I’m always humble.” Blaise kicks Draco’s seat. “We getting Pansy?”   
Draco nods. “I told her we were coming in 10.”   
“No fucking way she’s going to be out in 10.” Blaise scoffs. “This is Pansy we’re talking about.”   
“I texted her 30 minutes ago so...” Draco trails off. “Hopefully she’s out.”   
“It’s so fucking hot in here.” Blaise bangs his head on the window. “Where’s the air con?”   
Harry jabs at the controls again. “Useless thing is broken. I can’t roll the roof down.”   
“Fuck.” Blaise kicks the back of Draco’s seat again. “It’s too hot.”   
“That’s because I’m in the car,” mutters Draco, and Harry laughs.    
They pull up at Pansy’s house after 10 minutes, Draco texting her again.  _ We’re here. _ __   
Blaise snorts.  _ Get ur fat ass out here pans. _ __   
__ 10 minutes , she writes back, and Harry groans. “10 minutes. It’s always 10 minutes. Last time she said that - “   
“Waiting in the car for 1 fucking hour.” Blaise scowls at his phone. “Can we leave without her?”    
“I wish,” mutters Draco, and Harry sighs. “Okay. We give her 15 minutes.”   
25 minutes later, Pansy breezed out, carrying a huge bag in her hands. “Hey guys,” she chirps, sliding into the car next to Blaise. “Ready for our 5 days of epic fun?”    
Harry groans. “Don’t call it that.”   
“Oh I’m sorry,” Pansy snaps. “I was going to call it our 4-way orgy, but I decided not to.”   
“Thank God,” Blaise mutters, and Pansy flips him off. She rolls her eyes. “Why is it so bloody hot in here?”   
“Roof won’t roll down,” Harry says. “The button won’t press.”   
Pansy leans over, jamming her finger into the controls. “That won’t work - “ Draco starts, then stops as she slams her fist against the dashboard. “Pans, you’ll break the fucking car...”   
“Zip it Malfoy,” Pansy replies, slamming her hand against it again. With a self-satisfied smirk, she sits back down, raising her eyebrows as the roof slowly buzzed open. “Kiss my ass.”    
“Already tried that. Turned me off girls permanently,” Blaise mutters. Pansy huffs. “My ass is extraordinary. There’s this one girl named Granger who I’ve been getting on with, and I swear she can suck me off - “   
Harry bangs the steering wheel, the horn going off with a loud honk. “I actually know Hermione and I’d prefer if we don’t talk about her sucking you off Pans?”    
Pansy winks, sticking her bottom lip out. “Fine. Be like that.”    
Draco just sighs, placing his feet on the dashboard. The wind was fierce, now that the roof of the car was down, whipping his hair around his face. He glances over at Harry, his dark hair and green eyes, the lines of his jaw and his fingers wrapped around the steering wheel. The familiar itch takes over, charcoal and ink on paper, and Draco’s remainder of 1 year ago.   
Sitting on the roof, hiding from his parents, sketchbooks filled with drawings of the boy with green eyes. Hundreds of them, sketches and paintings and watercolors, because even then Draco couldn’t stop himself.    
He’s jolted out of his thoughts by Harry again. “Thinking about me?”   
Draco turns away, hoping Harry couldn’t see his blush. “Thinking about art school, actually. Or applying for it.”    
“Parents still won’t let you?” Blaise asks, and Draco lets out a bitter laugh. “As if they would ever let me. Manipulative bastards, both of them.”    
“Assholes,” Harry mutters, and Draco shrugs. “Whatever. That’s not the issue.” He takes a deep breath, staring up at the sky, willing the tears not to flow, for his eyes to stay dry. “They want me gone. They say I’m hanging out with the wrong people, that they are corrupting me into thinking I want to be an artist. They want....” He falters. “They want to send me to some bloody school in Norway.”    
He senses Harry stiffening in the seat next to his fingers going white on the steering wheel. He winces, looking down, anywhere but Harry’s face. Behind him, Pansy swears. “Shit. Fucking Norway?”   
“Fucking Norway,” Draco replied, and Pansy swears again. “What the hell?”    
“Bastards.” Blaise shakes his head. “What a load of goddamn bastards.”    
“When?” Harry’s voice is quiet, and it makes Draco want to cry. He swallows, hard. “Start of next year. This is supposed to be my last summer.”    
“Do you want to go to Norway?” Harry’s deadly serious, fingers white-knuckled on the wheel. His biting his lip, peeling away at the flesh with his teeth, blood starting to well at the cracks and Draco shakes his head. “No. God no, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you guys.”   
“I can kill them.” Pansy locks eyes with him. “I could kill them. You could come and live with me.”    
Draco laughs, his eyes filling up with tears. He blinks them away rapidly, coughing to clear his throat. “Thanks for the offer, Pans. I... I don’t really want to talk about it any more.”    
Blaise nods. “Yeah. We’ll enjoy these 5 days. Figure the rest out later.”   
Harry gives a tiny nod, one hand reaching out to grasp Draco’s. “Right. Let’s enjoy the beach first.”    
“The beach,” Pansy grumbles. “All this sand up your crevices.”   
“Lovely, Pans,” Blaise mutters, and despite himself, Draco laughs.   
They finally pull in to a small cottage, on a cliff overlooking the waves. Harry parks the car, climbs out. “We’re here!”   
“Finally,” Pansy chirps. She stands, stretches her arms above her head, then winks. “Okay. I’ll unpack?”   
“Nah.” Harry shakes his head. “I’ll bring everything in. You two make food or something.”   
“Sounds fair,” Blaise says, grabbing the bag with all the groceries. He stalks up to the door, yelling over his shoulder, “Where are the goddamn keys?”    
Draco finds them in Harry’s bag, tossing them to Blaise, who winks as he unlocks the door. He and Pansy skip inside, kicking it shut behind them.    
Draco takes a deep breath. He can hear the waves, crashing over each other, rolling and tumbling and mixing into the sand. The wind pulls at his skin, soft tendrils on his face and he grimaces. “Harry - “   
Harry just shakes his head, grabbing him and shoving him against the door of the car, presses his mouth to Draco’s.    
They stay like that for ages, Draco’s hands on Harry’s waist, the edge of the handle digging into his hip. The sound of the ocean fills his head, deep and distant, his lips moving against Harry’s.    
They’ve done this so many times that they knew each other perfectly, knew every line and fold, every movement before they started. Draco lets his head fall back, his mouth open, drowning in the emerald sea of Harry’s eyes.   
When they pull apart, they are both panting, Draco licking his swollen lips. He raises an eyebrow at Harry. “What was that for?”   
Harry looks down. “I - “   
“You tell me what you’re thinking, and I’ll tell you what I’m thinking.” The words fall out of Draco’s mouth in a clumsy heap. He winces. “I mean. If you want to...”   
Harry just sighs. “I’m thinking that I don’t want you to go. To Norway, I mean. I’m thinking that it’s far and cold and I’ll be so fucking lonely and I know you will too. I’m thinking that 10 months is a goddamn long time to be away from you, and that I don’t know how I’ll survive not being able to see your face. I’m thinking that I’ll miss you, from your smart ass comments to your drawings.” He runs his hands through his hair. “What about you?”   
He wishes he could draw it, show what he meant on a piece of paper. Eyes and embraces and falling stars, chocolate and marshmallows, the fizz of soda on your tongue. Wind and hands and lips on your hair, a hundreds kisses to hide the bruises, all the trappings of a simple summer together. Ink, two boys together, so close their shadows merged into one, blood dripping from hands onto a concrete floor.    
He looks up. “I wish I could draw it. What I’m thinking, I mean.”   
“What are you thinking,” Harry asks. “What are you thinking?”   
“I...” Draco trails off. He glances, over Harry’s shoulder, to the ocean and the sand and the cottage. When he looks back, his voice is firm. “I’m thinking that I love you.”   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry grumbles under his breath as he plops down in an empty chair. “Coffee. I need coffee.” He reaches over, swipes the half-finished mug from Draco and chugs it. Draco lets out a squawk of protest. “Hey!”  
> “That’s probably a good thing,” Blaise says. “That was his third cup.”  
> “I’m tired,” Draco tells him. Pansy snorts. “Hi Tired. I’m Dad.”  
> “I’m Dad,” Harry mutters. Draco just winks at him. “No. You’re Daddy.”

Harry slams car door shut.

He’s just spent the last 30 minutes hauling Pansy’s suitcase from his car to the tiny cottage. God knew what that girl packed. It was enough to clothe an entire household. 

He can already hear laughter coming from inside, Blaise chuckle and Pansy’s high-pitched giggle, that musical sound that could only come from Draco. He can imagine them, all round the table, cups of coffee in their hands, laughing at whatever X rated comment Pansy had just said. 

He stops for a minute, breathes in the salty air. The waves beat against the sand below him, rasping and repetitive, and Harry exhales.

Norway. God, that was far. 

Part of him knew he was being stupid. Him and Draco had only been dating for 5 months, barely a blink in the grand tapestry of life. He knew that this wasn’t a fairy tale, that people didn’t meet and fall in love within the span of a breath. Love was harsh and brutal and so, so honest, because that was just how life went. 

Love. Because that’s what he felt for Draco, that feeling in his chest that made him want to scream and cry and laugh. He loved Draco, with all his heart and Harry knew. He knew that he was young and stupid and immature, knew that there was often no happy endings and he didn’t care. 

It was love, what he felt. He hoped Draco felt the same way.

Harry takes a breath, opens the front door. The whole house is pretty, made of driftwood and colored glass, little stones on the walls and flowers under the window. The hallway is warm, the smell of coffee filling the air. Harry takes off his shoes as he walks into the dining room, where Draco and Pansy and Blaise are all crowded around the table. 

Harry grumbles under his breath as he plops down in an empty chair. “Coffee. I need coffee.” He reaches over, swipes the half-finished mug from Draco and chugs it. Draco lets out a squawk of protest. “Hey!”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Blaise says. “That was his third cup.”

“I’m tired,” Draco tells him. Pansy snorts. “Hi Tired. I’m Dad.”

“ _ I’m _ Dad,” Harry mutters. Draco just winks at him. “No. You’re  _ Daddy _ .”

Pansy rolls her eyes, Blaise spitting his coffee back into the mug. “Not now. We’re all exhausted and don’t want to put up with both of your kinky bullshit.”

“I was the one driving for 3 hours!” Harry pushes the mug towards Pansy, who fills it up. “You guys didn’t do anything! All you did was whine about my music taste and tell me I was going too slow.”

“It’s exhausting looking so good all the time,” Pansy says. Draco just sticks his tongue out at her.

Blaise sighs. “Okay. Well, let’s sort out rooms. There are 3 bedrooms so that means two of you guys are sharing.”

Pansy shrieks. “Dibs on Master!”

“Dibs on not sharing!” Blaise says immediately. He smirks at Harry and Draco. “You two get to sleep together.”

“Don’t we already do that?” Harry asks. He shrugs. “Fine by me. Dray?”

“Yeah.” Draco nods. “Happy to share.”

Pansy clears her throat. “Now, let's just lay down some ground rules. No shagging in the bedrooms.” 

“What?” Harry moans in mock protest. Blaises winks. “Fine. No shagging when other people are in the house.”

“Fair enough,” Draco mutters. “Can we at least get the Master? The two of us are in one room!” 

Pansy raises an eyebrow. “Master is mine. Fight me.”

Harry just sticks his tongue out at her. “Ass.”

“Dick,” Pansy says back sweetly. She yawns. “Okay. I’m going to unpack now.” 

Harry just shoots Blaise and Pansy a dirty look and goes to get his bag.

~

When he hears the door open, Draco turns off his phone. 

He shoves it into his pocket as Harry stalks through, his backpack dangling in his hand. “Forgot my charger.”

“PANS,” Draco shouts. “You have a charger?”

“iPhone?”

Harry shakes his head. “Samsung.” 

“No!”

“Goddamnit,” Harry swears. He plops down onto the bed. “5 days and I don’t have a charger.”

“Sucks to be you.” Draco turns back to the open closet, pulling another hanger out of his bag. He’s taken up the entire closet, his suitcase open on the ground beside him, and he carefully hangs up another shirt. 

Harry just stretches out on the bed. “Shit, I cut my thumb on something.”

“Poor baby Harry.” Draco smirks. “You want me to suck it better?”

“Nah,” Harry says. “I’d rather you suck my - “

Draco throws a sock at him, which Harry easily catches. He raises an eyebrow. “What. Not in the mood?”

“Nah.” Draco kicks his suitcase shut. “Kinda tried.”

Harry sits up, crossing his legs underneath him. His hair is rumpled, bits sticking up everywhere, and Draco has the strangest urge to run his fingers through each strand. He coughs, looking down as Harry jerks his head towards Draco’s phone. “What are you doing?”

Draco tosses it onto the bed. “Blocking my parents. They keep calling me.”

Harry frowns. “About…?”

“Probably about Norway.” Draco’s voice is bitter as he turns back to his closet. He swallows, hard. “I’m just going to ignore them until they get the message.”

Harry tilts his head. “Do you…” He coughs, his voice cracking. “Do you want to go to Norway?”

Draco shakes his head. “Fuck no. I want to stay here.” He aims a kick at the wall. “Stupid parents being assholes.”

Harry leans back against the wall. Draco stares at his throat as he swallows, the muscles moving in his neck. He wants to kiss Harry, hard on the lips, kiss him until he forgot about school and summer and fucking Norway but he restrains himself. He sits, on the floor, pulling his sketchbook out and setting it on the small table. “Anyways. I don’t really want to talk about it. Lets just get through the 5 days, and I’ll figure it out later.”

Harry nods, gesturing towards the book. “I swear, you go through 3 of these every week.”

Draco shrugs. “I’m a fast sketcher.” He laughs. “You should have seen my first books.”

“Pictures of me?” Harry raises an eyebrow, and Draco rolls his eyes. “Self-conceited bastard. Nah, it was all fanart. Gay fanart, I’ll add.”

“Ooh, Gay fanart.”

Draco laughs. “Yeah. When I was about 14. I think Stucky was my sexual awakening you know?”

Harry frowns. “Stucky. Stark and Barnes?”

“Rogers and Barnes dumbass.” Draco throws another sock at him. “Yeah. Rough moment, honestly. To be told all your life that you had to ‘Find a good wife, Draco.’ And then to realize that you much preferred staring at the guys.”

Harry winces. “How did they...your parents take it? You coming out, I mean.” 

“Haven’t told them.” Draco leans back against the wall, the wood cool against his back. He swallows, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Yeah, as far as they know, you’re just my good friend from school.” He laughs, bitterly. “They keep pushing me to go with Pansy. Thinks that we’re perfect together - the rich white boy and rich asian girl. Too bad Pansy is as gay as it gets.” 

“Do they - “

“Abuse me?” Draco shrugs. “Not physically. Wouldn’t want to hurt their heir. Damage their  _ Golden Boy _ .” The words are venomous, like hot stones falling out of his lips. He shakes his head. “I searched it up once. How to know if you are being abused by your parents.” He looks down. “But no. Nothing physical.”

“Abuse comes in many ways.” Harry’s voice is dark. “Mental, verbal - “

“Depression is a bitch,” Draco says. “My parents seem to think that if you can’t see it, it isn’t there. Figures.”

And how could he explain it to them? The feeling, that you were drowning, that you were buried under the earth. Suffocating, clawing your way up, screaming though you made no sound. The emptiness, the hollowness, the way you couldn’t move for days on end.  _ How could he explain that?  _

There’s a rustle next to him, Harry moving to sit next to him on the bed. “Are you - ?”

“Fine.” Draco coughs. “Just….tired.”

Harry rests his arm on Draco’s shoulder. “Well. We get five days. That’ll be fun.”

Draco smiles, leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he says. “It will be.”

>  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this started out as something small, but I decided that I might consider making it a full length fic. We’ll see :)


End file.
